


Coconut Mall

by motherofafuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Humanstuck, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofafuck/pseuds/motherofafuck
Summary: You sigh as shift in the backseat of the car, trying to get comfortable. This is by far the worst part of the trip. You feel an ache in your back and everytime you move your neck it seems to crack. At least you know this trip will be somewhat worth it in the end.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Eridan Ampora/Orphaner Dualscar
Kudos: 11





	Coconut Mall

**Author's Note:**

> its mostly porn so. heads up.
> 
> also.
> 
> I listened to coconut mall from mario on repeat while writing this so. thats the title it gets lmao

You sigh as shift in the backseat of the car, trying to get comfortable. This is by far the worst part of the trip. You feel an ache in your back and everytime you move your neck it seems to crack. At least you know this trip will be somewhat worth it in the end. You adore the beach, it feels like a second home. You wish Pops took you down there more often, but with how everything has been lately it's been a while since the family has taken a trip together. Pops even dragged Cronus along this time, which was another can of worms. 

Your older brother has been a lot more busy lately, more distant. You asked Pop about it and he chalked it up to "he's a senior." Whatever the reason, he's in the passenger seat now and something is off. You can't quite place it, but his leg is bouncing more than normal and he's about to tear a hole in his pants if he keeps picking at them. Your first thought is he hasn't had a smoke, but if that was the case then he'd smoke now. Pops doesn't care, and would probably snatch a cig off of him. 

You sigh, pulling out your phone and tucking yourself into your sweatshirt. Nobody is online, because who's awake at 10 am on a Saturday? Nobody, except the Amporas it seems. It bothers you to no end that Pops wanted to leave so early, but not early enough to where you could fall asleep in the car. You check to see if you have notifications anywhere, but unsurprisingly your socials are dead and as active as a brick. Even refreshing Tumblr multiple times can't save you now.

Soft tunes ring through the car and you glance to the front of the car to where Cronus had turned on the radio. It's some bullshit 80's radio but the music is nice and not to loud. You allow yourself to close your eyes for a second, before promptly falling asleep. 

~~~

"Danny, wake up or I'm leaving you behind!" 

You groan and run a hand over your face, whining when someone pulls you out the car, arm around you shoulder and ruffles your hair. You bat, who you now recognize as Cronus, away before fumbling to grab your glasses. Cronus reaches over you to grab his bag and you feel yourself stare for to long. Something still feels off. You brush it off, its not your problem after all. He heads toward the beach house without sparing another glance at you. You look into the car and see just your bag of stuff is left. You grab it with a huff and shut the car door, nothing like being last to the house. Which probably means you're going to get stuck with the shitty room that has creaky floor boards. 

You walk into the beach house and its exactly as you remember it. It has the big kitchen-livingroom then a hallway leading down to the bath and toilet. Down the hall are the three bedrooms as well, and considering one of the doors is open already, you can only assume that's Cronus claiming the nice bedroom. You look at Pops, who is already cleaning up the kitchen for use. You were about to head to the sad excuse of a room before a snap gets your attention. 

"You left your eyeliner at home," he says and you feel a pit in your stomach. You know he doesn't care, he's never cared if either of your were feminine, but it's still strange with him being so casual about it when he's so testosterone pumped. "I made sure to grab it for you, I know how you get when you forget these things." 

He pulls the tube from his pocket and offers it to you. You're grateful, because you know if you were at Mom's place she would have been upset. You take it with a nod, before heading toward the room. You hear a small sigh from behind you but if you're honest your don't care enough to look back and see if your father is upset or not. You're tired and your back is hurting, you just want to rest for now. 

It isn't until you've unpacked your things and done your eyeliner do you hear anything from your family. Cronus knocks on the door and walks in before you can even answer him. You're laying on your bed when he starts blabbering. "Pops wants you to come out into the public, Danny," he says and leans against the door frame, "before you ask why, because I know you will, it's because people actually enjoy your presence, brat." You roll your eyes, moving to lay down on your side and facing away from Cronus. You hear the exasperated huff before youre lifted from the bed. 

"Cronus! Put me down! Now!" You shouldn't be screaming but you just want to go to sleep and this is definitely not sleeping. Cronus only laughs and carries you out as you struggle in his arms. You hate him so much in these times. He doesn't know boundaries or personal bubbles and you hate him for it. He drops you on the couch and you cross your arms. "Seriously? You couldn't like, wait like a normal person?" 

"You're such a downer, bro," Cronus says with a smile, foot tapping again before he sits beside you and throws an arm around you. "What's got your panties un a twist? Get rejected again or something?" 

"Oh, fuck off," you said, pushing his arm off with a disgusted look. There's a faux cough behind you and it's Pops. He raises a scarred eyebrow at you and you sigh, relaxing into the couch as he sits beside you. 

The night goes on so slow, with Cronus and Pops doing most of the talking. You swear you're about to pass out when Pops pats your back. He jump slightly and turn to him. "Why don't you head to bed? You seem tired."

You nod and stand up, unable to ignore how Cronus' lips grow into a smile as you leave the room. Something about it felt off, but you don't question it. You're tired and don't really want to be around them anyways, you really just want to go to the beach. However, sleep comes first and you're exhausted. 

~~~

You're shaken from your sleep by a loud thump in the middle of the night. You sit up and rub your eyes with a frown, standing up from the bed. The floor creaks under you as you step out of your room and head to the livingroom. You'd go on further but you stop. You can't see it well, having left your glasses in your room but you don't have to have 20/20 vision to tell that Cronus is hanging over the side of the couch with his ass in the air. And that's definitely Pops behind him. You feel your cock twitch and you're almost disgusted with yourself. Almost. 

Cronus' eyes land on you and you stop breathing. He looks so desperate before he moans out again and his head drops as Pops starts to thrust into him. You can't tear your eyes away and are almost startled Cronus reaches out to you and beckons you closer. You approach him before being pulled down into a fierce kiss. Pops is laughing, but it seems to be in good nature.

"I thought you wanted to fuck him at home?" Pops asked, rolling his hips against Cronus' ass. "No time like the present, Daddy," Cronus says, pulling away from kissing you. Something about this is so wrong and so so hot. Cronus' hand is knotted in your hair and keeping you close as he talks to Pops. 

"You guys are, are fucking?" You sputter out, eyebrows raised. Cronus nods with a snort. "I'm surprised it took you so long to figure it out, I've been doing this since I was sixteen," he mumbles against your lips, and your stomach churns. That's two years that they've been...having sex and you had no idea. You're...jealous in a weird way, but confused. Before you can say anything else, Cronus is pulling you into another heavy kiss. You feel like you're on fire, he's your brother and you're kissing him while your father is inside of him. This is so wrong. 

Cronus' hands wonder as he kisses you, running down your sides and slipping a hand over the tent in your pajamas pants. He's groping you and you can't bring yourself to push him away, something about you doesn't want to push him away. Pops grabs Cronus by his hair and pulls him away. He let's out a gasp of pain before whining as Pop pulls out of him. 

Cronus is pulled to stand up on his knees, showing off his front and- that's his cock, so hard it looks painful. Your mouth his gaping slightly, staring his wide eyes. You almost jump when a big hand his caressing your cheek and theres a thumb pressing against your tongue. Pops is holding you steady, and his skin tastes like ash and salt. 

"Eridan," he speaks and you feel your dick twitch in your pajamas, "do you want this?" You nod, his finger still heavy on your tongue, and he smiles. You've seen his smile a million times before, but this. This is so different and it makes your knees weak. "If you ever want to stop, jus' say so, okay?" Cronus chimes in and now you can truely see how wrecked he is. His normally slicked back hair is loose and wavy, face flushed a pretty pink. You nod in understanding and Pop takes his finger from your mouth and that's when Cronus takes the jump at you.

In an instant he's kiss you and pulling your shirt off, gasping as he pulls away to suck on your neck. From where you are, you can see Pop fingering Cronus slow and deep. Your mouth is open as you hear Cronus moan happily as Pops twists his hand. Your brother is already so loose, taking four of Pop's five fingers. You gasp in surprise as Cronus pulls your sweats down and wraps a hand around your cock, already at half mast. Pop swats his ass and he lets go, moving onto his elbows to rest you assume as Pop squeezes in his thumb, stretching Cronus further. 

He's pulling his hand out before Cronus can get any satisfaction from it, instead gesturing you over to look. Cronus is, for the lack of a better word, gaping. Pops has your brother's right asscheek pull to the side to reveal the small 'o' of his asshole. It's twitching and you almost want to touch it but you're cut off from doing much as a slick had goes between your cheeks and over your hole.

You suddenly feel very tiny as your dad sits back and pulls you close. He's huge, you knew that but like this its like he's a giant. You vaguely wonder if you're going to get big like him, but seeing how Cronus isn't nearly as muscled up makes you wonder if you'll have to work out. 

Speaking of Cronus, his moved onto his back now, cock standing proud and his fingers massaging his loose ass. He looks dazed and a bit spent, but his eyes are focused on Pops. You shiver as your dad lifts up you left leg with a big hand, telling you to keep it there. You do your best, curling an arm around your thigh as his hands move to your butt and spread you apart. Cronus whistles lowly and moves. 

Pops holds your ass out as Cronus gets his phone and takes a quick photo. Your stomach crawls, shivering as he pats your tiny hole with dry fingers. He holds up the phone and your eyes widen. "See that, Danny?" Pops asks, whispering in your ear, "look how pretty you are, only fourteen and already so pretty, practically begging to be fucked, isn't that right?" You whine, closing your eyes as he laughs into your hair. Cronus lower the phone before glancing at Pops again. The older Ampora nods and he disappears for a moment and you wonder where- Oh fuck!  
.   
You must have said that outloud because Pops is laughing softly, but you were caught off guard! Cronus' tongue is smooth and wet against your tiny hole. It's strange and new and fuck, fuck it feels good. He's getting you loose before dipping his tongue inside, making you moan quietly and your cock droll precum. 

There's so much happening and Cronus is practically worshipping your ass, making you shake and moan as your pops murmurs the dirties things in your ear. You flinch as Cronus presses a lubed finger into you easily. It feels so full and you've only begun. You have a feeling Cronus wasn't supposed to do that though, by the way Pops tsks at his elder son. The finger retreats gently and Cronus scoots away, back onto his back and he's rubbing himself off eagerly. 

Pops is maneuvering you easily, hoisting you up further. Your father is truely a man's man. He's muscled up with a comfortable layer of fat, and hairy. Just like the bears you've seen in porn, but you don't mention that as he pressed a finger against your entrance. It's bigger than Cronus' finger and it makes your brows furrow as it pushes through, making you gasp and shudder. He hushes you gentle as he begins to finger you proper with Cronus laid out on his back in front of you, a hand loosely pumping his cock and the other fingering himself with ease.

One, two, three fingers are inside you and you cry out as they curl, pressing into what you're certain is your prostate. It makes you squirm and feel like you have to pee almost but you know its not that. You've...fooled around on your own with various objects from around the house (Cronus still doesn't know where that cucumber went), but this is different. It's your dad and that freaks you out, but turns you on as well. You know he'd never hurt you, that he's been nothing but good and you can trust him. You feel safe, yet dirty because this is your father, he's your direct relative and he's-

"Danny," his voice interrupts your thoughts, "you're thinking too hard again. Relax, baby, let daddy make you feel good." You nod obediently, focusing instead on Cronus getting off. He's pretty, anyone could tell that. Cronus would be any girl's highschool sweetheart if he wasn't such a bloke. All looks and no brain, you think as you see it balls start to tighten, but you can't find yourself to be displeased with that statement. It's true, Cronus is failing most of his classes but he's pretty so what does it matter. 

(You're seventy percent certainly he's fucking his history teacher, Mr.Makara. It's the only class he isn't failing.)

Pops is working your hole vigorously and there's a hand wrapped around your cock, jerking hard and fast. A tell-tale spring feels like its winding up in your tummy, and you quickly tell everyone in the room about it. 

"P-Please, dad, oh my god," you're shaking as you try to hold off, try to make it last. You see Cronus getting more debauched by the second, going faster on his cock and looking at you with big, dark eyes. Your hands grab onto Pop's arms as your stomach curls, trying to tell him to stop but you can't get the words out. 

"Watch your brother, Eridan," Pop murmurs lowly, and your eyes focus back on Cronus. His head is back now, thighs shaking as he fingers himself and jerks off at the same time. He's close and he's vocal about it, begging loudly for his daddy to let him cum. Pop says something you don't quite catch but you can assume what it was, watching as Cronus lets out a hoarse scream and lets go. Cum splatters across his stomach and some even on his chest, toes curling as he goes through his high.

Pop starts to abuse your prostate and your back arches. You can't tell if you want more of if you want it to stop, nut you're begging loudly. Pop is whispering into your ear, calling you pretty and a good boy. It brings you closer and you tell him that you're going to cum if he doesn't stop. All he does is hum, and that's enough to send you over the edge.

It's like the world is splitting around you, screaming just as your brother did and your thighs close through the shock. Pop gently fingers you through it all, working you through your orgasm till it's too much. You weakly push him away from your cock and his hands leave you. You feel your hole gape, open to the air and it makes you cringe. 

"What 'bout you, Daddy?" Cronus slurs, eyes half lidded and cock limp. Pop laughs softly, gently moving you off his lap and you don't have time to laugh before Cronus pushing you out of the way and licking at Pop's cock. You stare, covering yourself now, before glancing at Pop. He raises an eyebrow at you before spreading his legs slightly wider, and Cronus gestures you down with a hand. 

You sit down on your knees, watching them readjust. Cronus moves onto the floor with you and Pop moves so his legs are spread wide enough for both of you to fit close. Your brother smiles at you and leans forward, placing a tender kiss on your cheek. It feels strange, but before he can move away you return with a kiss to his jaw. He smiles before focusing backnon Pop's cock, licking up the shaft and a big hand his in his hair. You move forward hesitantly and Cronus makes room for you, encouraging you almost. You lean forward and lick at Pop's balls, and the taste doesn't even hit you first. It's the smell. Musk and just, manly. You're not sure thats how scents work, but between your dad's legs you get high off the scent, head fuzzy and eyes drooping slightly.

Your father is a big man, so it only makes sense that his dick is jus as big. He's packing a solid 8 and a half inches at the very least. Maybe even more, you're just estimating. But it's impressive and Cronus carefully moves you away a bit as he sinks his mouth around Pop. There's a deep groan from above and you're shocked that Cronus managed to fit it in his mouth. Pop's hand is firm on Cronus' head as your older brother bobs his head up and down. You stare before carefully leaning in and (making sure to stay out of Cronus' way) suck Pop's balls into your mouth. A hand comes down on your head and you decide you really like that sensation of being held down like that. 

You can see Cronus' throat move around the cock in his mouth, pushing it out and you know that it must be hard to breathe for him. You're strangely impressed by his lack of gag reflex. Your attention is turned away as Cronus pulls off, taking a deep breath. You pull away as well but before you can go anywhere, Cronus is grabbing you by your hair and pulling you down onto Pop's cock. 

You gag, eyes welling up with tears as he pushes you down, however you don't protest. Cronus is gently guiding your head down, a hand loosely on your throat. "You're so pretty," he whispers to you, kissing the shell of your ear, "you've done so good so far. You can make him cum, I know you can, Danny."

You whine, tears breaking tension and sliding down your cheeks. You hear a coo from beside you before you're surprised as Pop thrusts into your mouth. You squeeze your eyes tight as he starts to fuck your face, Cronus holding your face still as you gag and choke for air. You let out a sob as you're pushed down more, face pressed into wirey hairs before you're surprised with a gush in the back of your throat. 

Cronus pulls you off then, making you gasp out and cough. Pops runs a hand through your hair and you look up at him with a slack jaw and eyeliner running down your cheeks. You try to say something but you close your eyes and rest your head, falling asleep almost instantly. 

~~~

When you wake up, you whine. Your body aches and your muscles feel stiff. You sit up, looking around and seeing that you're back in your room. Was it a dream? You stretch as you get out of bed, throwing on a too big sweater and walking to the kitchen. 

You didn't dream coming to the beach house, that much you know. Pops is standing in the kitchen, frying something in a pan and Cronus is sitting at the table looking at his phone. When you enter, Cronus turns to you and smiles. It makes you flutter, his smile feels different now. 

"Good mornin' danny, Daddy over there was jus' 'bout to wake you up," He says, looking back at his phone, and you swallow. Daddy. Cronus had called Pops 'Daddy' and not Pops or even his name. You nod and he continues speaking.

"You okay? I know last night was a bit rough and I wanna make sure my lil' bro is okay," He sets his phone down and walks over, ruffling your hair. You open your mouth to say it but then close it. So it wasn't a dream, you realize and your face starts to flush. You can feel it heat your cheeks and part of you wants to curl up and never uncurl. Cronus laughs and kisses your cheek before announcing he's going to get dressed for the day. 

You turn to Pops as he puts the eggs on a paper plate. You walk over and don't really say anything and before you could even try to speak a big hand is in your hair and petting you. "Are you okay, Eridan?" He asks kindly and you nod, most just hungry at this point. He presses a kiss to your forehead and you close your eyes, leaning against him and pressing your face into his chest. He wraps his arms around you and lifts you up onto the counter, away from the stove and the eggs. 

You hide your face away into his shoulder. He calls you his baby and that you're okay, that you did amazing and he's proud of you. He's proud of you. He snuggle close as you can and mumble something about your eggs getting cold. He chuckles, giving you a kiss before proceeding to feed you. You hear Cronus whining about the two of you getting a room before Pops mentions Cronus was the same way. It makes you smile, giggling along with Pops as Cronus rolls his eyes. You decide that you could definitely get used to these sort of mornings. 

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language, so sorry about errors!
> 
> kudos&comments are appreciated <3


End file.
